


Winterwitch imagines and drabbles

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Heartbreak, Horrible Grammar, Love, Partner Betrayal, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Unrequited Love, don't read if you are going to complain, trading partner, winterwitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: All things winterwitch





	1. Chapter 1

****Send in your requests. It doesn't matter if it's fluff angst or smut


	2. Like a virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda loses her virginity to Bucky

 

"You can do this" Wanda spoke to herself as she look in the mirror and started to feel self conscious about how she looked. Tonight was the night she was finally going to have sex with her boyfriend of three months Bucky. They met when she was helping Steve hide him from the government and in the process they developed feelings for each other. "You can do this" Wanda repeated again before opened her bathroom door and noticed Bucky was sitting patiently on her bed .

"Wow" Bucky whispered when he looked up and noticed Wanda was exiting the bathroom wearing a purple chiffon babydoll.

Wanda's doubts were gone when she noticed Bucky's erection. "Do you like it?" Wanda slowly made her way over to him. She knew it was a stupid question but she just wanted hear him say that he liked the outfit.

"I love it" Bucky licked his lips when Wanda settled herself on his lap. His hands were immediately on Wanda's warm thighs "doll you look beautiful"

Wanda ran her hands up and down Bucky's bare chest while rolled her hips against his. "Thank you Sargent" Wanda slowly took off the babydoll and tossed it off the bed. Bucky wrapped mouth around Wanda's right nipple and started sucking on it while Wanda's hand disappeared inside Bucky's sweat pants.

Bucky let go of Wanda's nipple and quickly discarded his shirt so they were both bare from waist up. "James I need more" Wanda whimpered while she moved her hand up and down Bucky's now hard member.

Bucky removed Wanda's hand before he picked her up and laid her down on the bed. "I'm going to start slow since it's your first time and I don't want to accidentally hurt you ok?" Bucky removed the remainder of his clothes before he removed Wanda's thong painfully slow.

With his cock in his right hand Bucky slowly started pushing inside Wanda's pussy "Oh god JAMES ! ! !" Wanda's eyes rolled back as Bucky held onto Wanda's small frame. Bucky stayed still for a few minutes so Wanda could get used to the sensation she was feeling. "I'm ok, you can start moving" Wanda gave him the ok and Bucky began to move cautiously. After a awhile Wanda was enjoying the feeling Bucky was bringing her and she wanted more "You can go faster James mmmmmm I'm not made of glass" Wanda bit Bucky's bottom lip and caused him to pick his paces.

Bucky's lips traveled back in forth between Wanda's lip and her neck while his hands roamed her body. They moved perfectly together and Bucky could tell she was close to cumming "I know you want to cum, please cum for me doll" Bucky thrust started to become sloppy as Wanda clenched around his cock.

"Oh JAMES ! ! ! !" Wanda moaned loudly and felt herself cumming all over his cock. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck this feels amazing" Wanda cursed and had a smile on her face when she felt Bucky filling her up with his cum.

"God you look so gorgeous doll" Bucky continued to move until both of there orgasms faded away. "I love you" Bucky kissed her lips before he pulled out and laid down besides her.

"I can't believe I just had sex" Wanda let out a small laugh and started rubbing Bucky's abs. "Do you think we can do it again?"

"Of course we can doll but why don't we take a nap before we continue?" Bucky pulled her closer to him and started rubbing her back until she fell asleep.


	3. Falling in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> falling in love, but also very fluffy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love this request so much ! !

Bucky Barnes was an extremely broken man who firmly believed he was never going to happy like he used to be in the 1940's. That all changed after he came out of cryo and started hanging around Wanda all the time. Although tony forgave Bucky for killing his parents he could sense that he wasn't wanted on the team by him and Rhodey. That's when Wanda decided to step in and tried to reassure him that he was wanted on the team.

With Steve busy training the new recruits every day for hours on end Wanda felt like it was her duty to keep Bucky busy so he wouldn't feel lonely. She wanted him to keep his mind distracted and meant them going out to art museums or having movie marathons in her room. Bucky loved when they had movie marathons because he found himself smelling Wanda's hair every time she buried her face against his neck when they watch scary movies. 

After five months of hanging out and developing feelings for the pretty brunette Bucky finally decided to ask Wanda out on a date. Taking a deep Bucky knocked on her door and waited for Wanda to respond "come in" Wanda shouted and Bucky quietly entered the room "oh hey James what are you doing here so early? Our movie night doesn't start for another five hours" Wanda asked while she brushed her hair.

Bucky waited a few seconds to find the right words before he asked "Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" Bucky felt his palms sweating as he waited for Wanda's response.

Wanda was shocked but tried not to show it. She never knew that Bucky saw her as more than a friend but a part of her was relieved that he didn't see her that way "yes I would love to go on a date with you James" Wanda gave Bucky a warm smile before she lean in and kissed Bucky on the cheek. "What time do you want to get dinner?"

"How about six?" Bucky replied.

"Perfect I'll see you at six" Wanda grinned and watched as Bucky left her room.

* * *

 Full of excitement, Bucky rushed over to Steve's room and told him the good news. Steve smiled with pride as he heard his best friend "so where are you taking her out to dinner?"

  
Bucky's smile turned into a frown when he realized he needed to make dinner reservations "oh shoot I didn't think of that yet and I told her I was going to pick her up at six. What should I do Steve?" bucky began to panic.

"It's ok buck, I know a great restaurant that I know you and Wanda will love. Sharon is friends with the owner and I'm sure she'll be able to get you a table." Steve tried to calm his best friend down. After a few minutes Steve got off the phone with a Sharon who was more than happy to call in the favor. "Alright pal Sharon said that the owner agreed to reserve a table for you and Wanda. Now I know this going to be a touchy subject but are you finally going to cut your hair?" 

"I really don't want to but I do think it's time I cut my hair." Bucky ran his hands though his hair.

  
"Alright let's go to my barber then" Steve patted Bucky's shoulder before dragged him into the elevator before he could change his mind.

  
The trip to the barbershop was easier than Steve thought. He thought that when the barber was done with Bucky he looked like he did in the 1940's. "I like it but I'm not shaving my beard" Bucky ran his hands over his beard and earned a chuckle from Steve and the barber.

"Alright buck you can keep the beard. Let's go pick you out a suit for the date." Steve got up and paid the man before they left. They spend another two hours picking out the perfect suit for the date and went over what should and shouldn't say on the date. It had been decades since Bucky had gone on a date so he felt extremely nervous. 

Before Bucky knew it he was pacing back and forth in the lounge with Steve holding back a laugh at his friends nervousness. Bucky kept questioning why Wanda actually agreed to go on a date with him "You need to relax buck, if Wanda didn't like you then she wouldn't have said yes." Steve reassured him for the tenth time in the past half hour.

"What if she only said yes because she felt sorry for me?" Bucky looked down at his metal hand.

"Don't be silly James I said yes to the date because I like you, not because I felt sorry for you" Bucky and Steve heard Wanda's voice. Turning around they spotted Wanda entering the lounge wearing a beautiful maroon dress "you look dashing by the way" Wanda made her way over to him and ran her fingers through his freshly cut locks.

"Thanks doll, you look stunning as well." Bucky held out his hand "are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am" Wanda accepted his hand "we'll see you later Steve"

"Don't stay out too late you crazy kids" Steve teased as he watched them entering the elevator.

* * *

 To Bucky's delight the date went smoothly and he found himself thinking of excuses to not end the date. They found themselves wandering around a park near the restaurant and proceeded to exchange childhood memories. "I laughed for a solid ten minutes because pietro thought I actually called the police" Wanda laughed as she clung to Bucky's arm. Since his metal arm was bigger than his other arm Steve asked the tailor if he could remove the left sleeve of the shirt and jacket.

  
Bucky could hear Wanda's teeth chatter when she was telling him the story so he looked down at her and noticed she was shaking against his arm "Do you want to switch sides so you're holding my other hand? I know it's cold and my metal hand is probably ice-cold" Bucky asked and earned a small laugh from Wanda.

  
"It's ok I want to hold your metal arm and as long as you let me I'd like to stay on this side of you so I can hold onto it any chance I get." Wanda held onto Bucky's metal arm as they continued to walk through the park.

  
They spent hours walking around the park and around the city until it was the early hours of the morning. "I can't believe we stayed out all night." Bucky held Wanda close and felt embarrassed when he heard his stomach growl. Bucky looked around and spotted a diner across the street "do you get breakfast?"

   
"Yes please. I'm starving and from the sounds your stomach is making I can tell your hungry as well." Wanda teased Bucky. They spent another hour at the diner before they finally headed back home and bulky walked Wanda back to her room "Thank you for taking me out on a date James, I had a great time." Wanda bit her lip and wait to see if Bucky was going to kiss her.

"So did I doll" Bucky placed his metal hand on Wanda's hip and his flesh one on her jaw "um would it be ok if I took you out on more dates? You're a great gal and I'd be the luckiest guy if I got to call you mine?"

  
"I would love to be your girl" Wanda answered happily before she leaned in and kissed Bucky on the lips. "I should go sleep for a few hours before I have to train with nat. I'll see you later Sargent" Wanda kissed him one last time before she entered her room with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

 That one date was the start of their budding romance and soon enough they were proclaiming their love for one another. Steve was weary of their relationship in the beginning because he thought they were rushing so into their relationship. They were rushing so fast that after two months of dating they decided to move in together. He felt like neither one of them were in the right mental state to be in a relationship and he thought they should have worked on themselves before jumping into a relationship. He also thought that them making these rash decisions would come back and bite them in the ass. He eventually changed his mind when he would catch them holding hands and sneak in kisses when they were at work. They had such a pure and innocent love he would have felt like a bad person if he kept insisting that they shouldn't be together.

  
Bucky and Wanda were so happy in love that they were surprised that they were about to celebrate their nine month anniversary. Bucky decided to take Wanda to the same restaurant they went to on their first date and was planning on purposing to her there. He knew he should wait a few more months to propose to Wanda but he whole heartedly believed that she was meant to be his wife.

  
"I love you so much, thank you for agreeing to go on a date with me nine months ago" Bucky was playing footsies with Wanda and caused her to laugh so loud that it earned some stares from the people around them.

"James stop we're in public" Wanda squealed.

"Sorry doll but you look stunning." Bucky continued his actions for a few seconds before he got the signal from the waiters saying they had cake ready for the proposal. Bucky subtly nodded to the waiter and held Wanda's hands "Doll I have something to tell you"

"What is it my love?" Wanda smiled shyly. She knew he was going to propose but she didn't want him to know that she knew.

Wanda knew he was going to propose when she overheard Bucky talking to Steve about how he was going to propose to her "I love you so much doll and I know we've only been dating for nine months but I know deep in my soul that you are the girl for me" Bucky got up from his chair before he got down on one knee "Wanda maximoff, my precious little doll. Would you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?"

Even though she knew it was going to happen Wanda's jaw still dropped at those few words every woman wants to hear. "Yesssss oh my goodness yes I'll marry you" Wanda's eyes widened at the size of the engagement ring. It was way bigger than she expected but wasn't tacky looking like other engagement rings.

The entire room erupted in cheer as they watched Bucky slip the engagement ring on Wanda finger and engulfed her in a hug "Did you know I was going to propose?" Bucky whispered into her ear and Wanda shook her head yes and apologized. "Don't apologize, you said yes so it doesn't matter. Oh my god I get to call you my wife."

"I get to be Mrs. Barnes" Wanda hugged Bucky like her life depended on it as the people around then continued to cheer.

 Bucky and Wanda gathered everyone together in the lounge and shared the news. As a sign that he was over his grudge with Bucky tony offered to pay for their entire wedding and their honeymoon. "Congratulations Barnes." Tony congratulated Bucky and gave him a hug.

"Thanks tony" Bucky hugged him back. 

* * *

 Ever since the announcement of the engagement the only thing on everyone's mind was Bucky and Wanda's wedding. Since they were the type of people to rush into everything Bucky and Wanda wanted to get married on their one year anniversary. Tony told them that it was ok and that he was going to use his tony stark charm to make it possible. So from the morning to the evening the only thing that seamed to be coming out of everyone's mouth was wedding preparations.

On the day of the wedding both Wanda and Bucky were emotional messes because they couldn't see each other until Wanda walked down the aisle. To put them at ease Sharon and Steve delivered notes that the other wrote until it was minutes until the ceremony. Since her family passed away tony took on the father figure role and offered to walk Wanda down the aisle "You look gorgeous Wanda. You're parents would be so proud of the woman you have become." tony looked down at Wanda and he felt his eye watering because he had started to see her as his daughter.

"Thanks tony and thank you for walking me down the aisle" Wanda smiled and started to feel her heart patter when they heard the music indicating that it was time for them to start walking. Looking straight ahead Wanda noticed Steve who was officiating the wedding before she turned her attention to Bucky who had a loving look on face. Once they reached Steve and Bucky tony placed a kiss on Wanda's cheek before he handed her off to Bucky. 

  
The ceremony was beautiful and many tears were shed before Steve said the words that would change Bucky and Wanda's life forever "I now pronounce you husband and wife, Bucky you can kiss your bride" Steve announced. Bucky leaned in and kissed Wanda lovingly in front of their friends.

  
"I love you so much Mrs. Barnes" Bucky whispered against Wanda's lips.

  
"I love you too mr. Barnes" Wanda responded against Bucky's lips as she wrapped arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

  
The guest started to whistling at Wanda's action and prompted Sam to shout "save that for the honeymoon".

"Let's get out of here and have some alone time before we get bombarded with attention later." Bucky gave Wanda one last kiss before they faced the crowd walk down the aisle and towards the exit. They could faintly hear the guests laughing and making jokes that they probably didn't want to wait to have sex.


	4. Cheaters

They knew what they were doing was wrong but they didn’t care. All they cared about was having sex and they didn’t care that his girlfriend was asleep two room down from them. “Fuck” Bucky grunted as he fucked Wanda’s pussy faster and caused Wanda to moan louder and louder.

“I’m close. I’m so fucking close Bucky” Wanda held onto Bucky broad shoulders. She knew Bucky’s girlfriend didn’t deserve to be cheated on but Wanda couldn’t stay away from Bucky. “Yes yes YESSS OH MY GOD BUCKY” Wanda shouted as she came all over bucky’s cock.

It didn’t take long for Bucky to reach his orgasm and with a few more thrusts he found himself filling up Wanda’s pussy with his cum. “All mine. This pussy is fucking all mine.” Bucky growled as he marked Wanda’s neck with hickey’s

What they didn’t realize was that Bucky’s girlfriend heard Wanda’s cries and decided to see what was wrong. Unfortunately for her she found out her boyfriend was the reason for Wanda’s cries “Bucky? Wanda?” Bucky and Wanda heard a familiar voice from the other side of the room. Looking over their faces fell when they noticed Bucky’s girlfriend standing by the door with tears streaming down her face. Before either one of them could say anything she bolted out of the room and leaving them feeling like shit.


	5. It’s going to be ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I heard u were interested in a Bucky and Wanda shot. So I was thinking that after infinity war, Wanda is still mourning Vision so Bucky tries to comfort. She kisses him unexpectedly and they end up having sex. All this in the Soul Stone. If it is too much of an ask then let me know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I haven’t updated this in over a year ! Please send in requests, I genuinely love this pairing and I want to write more stories about them.

This was not what Bucky had in mind when he decided to comfort a depressed Wanda in the soul world. One minute he told her everything was going to be ok after she watched vision die. Then the next minute Wanda’s on top of him as they made out in the middle of nowhere. “Mmhm” Bucky moaned as Wanda slipped her hands under his.

Bucky was about to ask Wanda if she was sure of what she was doing so Wanda begged: “please make me forget”. That caused Bucky to whimper out an ok before they quickly removed their clothes and Bucky found himself between Wanda’s legs. Without saying a single word Bucky proceeded to go down on her.

Hearing Wanda whimper our his name encouraged Bucky to continue his actions until Wanda was chanting his name. “Do you like this Wanda?” Bucky asked as he made scissoring motions with his fingers inside Wanda and flicked his tongue repeatedly against her clit.

“I fucking love it Bucky, please don’t stop” Wanda bit her lip as she pinched her nipple with one hand while the other was holding onto Bucky’s head.

After a few more minutes Wanda let out a cry and came all over Bucky’s fingers. “You look so beautiful when you cum” Bucky moaned as he kissed his way up Wanda's body and entered her in one swift motion.

Bucky started to move inside Wanda, first as slow as possible so he could really savor being inside the pretty brunette. After a few minutes pace started to increase and soon Bucky was feeling Wanda’s fingernails digging into his back muscular back. “Jesus Christ Wanda, you feel so good” Bucky groaned as left his mark all over Wanda’s neck.

Tears were streaming down Wanda’s face as Bucky continued to thrust deep inside her. Bucky could hear Wanda’s cries and asked if she wanted to stop “don’t worry Bucky, I’m ok” Wanda assured him before she rolled them over so she was on top.

Bucky’s eyes were on Wanda’s face as she started to ride him. He wanted to see if she was really ok but seeing the sad expression on her face gave Bucky his answer. Bucky sat up and pulled Wanda into a hug “it’s ok Wanda, we can stop now if you want. I won’t be upset if we stop” Bucky tried to comfort Wanda but caused her to cry harder.

“Please Bucky, I just want to feel something. Please do this for me” Wanda begged as she tried to fuck him again.

Every part of Bucky’s body was telling him not to continue but it broke his heart hearing Wanda beg so he laid back and let Wanda do whatever she wanted with his body. He knew that she needed this and wanted her to have full control of the situation.

Finally after fucking for who knows how long, Wanda’s orgasm finally hit her. “Oh BUCKY ! ! !” Wanda cried out as she came all over his cock. Wanda rode Bucky’s cock until he orgasm disappeared. “That was amazing !!! Did you get to cum?” Wanda asked as she pulled Bucky’s cock out of her and laid on top of him.

“No but it’s ok, we can do it again a little later if you like” Bucky assured her as he held her in his arms. A small smile to appear on Wanda’s face when Bucky said they were going to do it again. 

They staying silent for several minutes before Wanda looked up at Bucky and whispered “I’m scared. I’m scared that we’re going to be trapped here forever. I’m scared that I’m never going to get my happy ending and I’m going to be alone for the rest of my life.”

“Don’t worry Wanda. While I’m not sure how long we’re going to be stuck here, I do know you will get your happy ending and you won’t be alone as long as I’m around” Bucky whispered back into Wanda’s hair as they held onto each other and waited for the rest of the team that didn’t get sent to the soul world to save them.


	6. Bucky’s in trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18: "Stop trying to kiss me while I’m trying to yell at you!"

Bucky stood outside Wanda’s bedroom as he prepared him for long lecture his she was going to give him on his safety during missions. He already knew that she knew he got injured during his mission with Steve and Natasha because he overheard Natasha mention his name while she was on the phone. Knowing he can’t avoid this, Bucky took a deep breath and entered Wanda’s room. “Hey doll, I’m-”

“Don’t you doll me James Buchanan Barnes, Natasha called and told me what happened” Wanda cut him off and started going off about him being an idiots and how he needs to be careful during missions. In an attempt to get her to stop talking Bucky tried to kiss her " **stop trying to kiss me while I’m trying to yell at you!** "

Bucky ignored Wanda’s comment and started leaving open mouth kisses down her neck until she started to relax. Once he knew she was totally relaxed Bucky pulled away and stared Wanda right in the eye before he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. “I’m still mad at you” Wanda whimpered against Bucky’s lips as she started to undo Bucky’s pants.

“I know you are doll” Bucky replied before he picked Wanda up by her thighs and carried her to her bed.

Clothes were quickly discarded and before they knew it, Bucky’s cock was buried inside Wanda warm pussy. “Oh James. Don’t stop” Wanda clung onto Bucky as he picked up his pace.

“Don’t worry doll, I’m not going to stop” Bucky replied as he grabbed Wanda’s hips and went even faster.

The room was filled with grunts, moans and the sound of the headboard slamming against the wall as Bucky and Wanda had sex in every position they knew. Finally, after cumming for the seventh time, Wanda begged Bucky to stop. “Fuck waaaanda ! ! !” Bucky groaned and came inside Wanda for the last time before he pulled out and laid down next to her.

They laid in a comfortable silence for a few seconds before Wanda begged “please promise me you’ll be more careful on missions. I don’t want to lose another person who means the world to me”.

“I promise I’ll be more careful” Bucky replied as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's body. “I love you to the moon and back”.

“I love you to the moon and back” Wanda repeated before they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
